


Raijin’s Best of the Worst

by cmpeabooty



Series: Raijin Shenanigans [5]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Raijin Days, a memoir of shizaya events, rip shizayas teachers, shizaya ptsd, told by their teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmpeabooty/pseuds/cmpeabooty
Summary: bless whoever had to teach shizuo and izaya  bless their soul





	Raijin’s Best of the Worst

**Author's Note:**

> you know those teachers have ptsd from those two

Anyone could guess that the few years that Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara were in school together, were probably the most explosive (literally) and volatile years in the history of Raijin High. 

After the first few days of school, it was clear that the boys should not be near each other. This poses a problem in a school setting. 

Their principal tried everything: detentions, switching classrooms, even _guidance counseling_ (a disaster that no one talks about. The counselor had to leave after she had a nervous breakdown.)

In a baffling and counter-intuitive solution, the boys did best when they shared classrooms. Oddly enough, it was easier on their teachers if the two were in one place. 

Minus their P.E. class. It’s a good thing Orihara opted out of any further phys-ed classes after taking the required amount. 

The games of dodgeball were enough to give Kishimoto-sensei a heart attack (not actually, but almost).

This is where Nikamija-sensei came into play. He was no-nonsense enough to keep Orihara on track, and stern enough to scold Heiwajima, without an eruption. 

Not that he particularly _wanted_ to be the teacher to hold the boys’ hands, but at least he was promised a bonus if he can lower the school’s damages. 

He finds the most effective seating chart is Orihara at the front, right corner seat, next to the door, and Heiwajima at the opposite corner, in the back, next to a large window. 

They’re as far from each other as possible, and this way, he can keep Orihara focused and paying attention. 

He may or may not have told Heiwajima that he’s allowed to open the window and jump out if Orihara annoys him. 

“I’d rather just throw the shitface out the window, instead,” was the response. 

However, Nikamija-sensei could not teach every single class the boys shared. 

Their extra-cirriculars are all near-nightmares, he hears. 

They share a home economics class, learning basic, everyday skills, like cooking. Fights have broken out several times over which ingredients they should be using. He’s seen the aftermath, both boys covered in flour or syrup. 

When Orihara dumped raw eggs on Heiwajima’s head, the entire school had to close early. 

Their mutual friend, Kishitani, often doesn’t help matters. He almost seems to egg them on, like he wants to see their disasters. The kid denies any ill-intentions. 

All this being said, Nikamija-sensei witness many other things pertaining to these boys. 

Very early on, he realized how desperately Orihara was working at getting Heiwajima’s attention. It was actually pretty obvious. 

If he didn’t know better, he might say Orihara had a crush. He kept his mouth shut on the matter. 

He also found that Heiwajima, aside from his temper, was damn near an angel. He was the stereotypical “misunderstood delinquent,” saving a bird with a broken wing, or helping a sick kitten in the rain. 

He watched Orihara try to pretend these actions weren’t endearing. 

There were also odd moments of kindness between the boys, sometimes mere minutes after they were at each others’ throats. 

Orihara hardly ever brought lunch to eat, he preferred to scavenge off his friend’s food. Heiwajima would let him, after some bickering. After this happened a few times, Heiwajima would bring a lunch twice it’s normal size. 

Enough for two people. 

Orihara helped Heiwajima with his studies, every so often. He insulted Heiwajima the entire time, but he helped nonetheless. 

Even after they graduated, the boys kept stirring up the city, becoming legends. Raijin students gossiped about them for the first few years after their graduation. 

Nikamija-sensei still sees the boys every one in a while. Usually it’s through Heiwajima throwing something, or Orihara running about the city. Sometimes he gets to speak to the two. 

Heiwajima is still a misunderstood kid, and Orihara is as mischievous as ever. 

He can tell there’s something... more _adult_ going on between the two of them, now, if Heiwajima’s beet red blush and Orihara’s rushed lies are anything to go by. 

Now, they’re in their twenties, and a current student (also with a ridiculous name) is asking him about his former students. 

Nikamija-senpai is just glad he doesn’t have to teacher the Orihara twins. 


End file.
